


Warm Body

by melwil



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-12
Updated: 2011-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:51:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melwil/pseuds/melwil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was just a warm body in her bed. Spoilers to 3.1</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Body

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2007

He was just a warm body in her bed.

That was what Ruth told herself, as she lay on her side watching him sleep. He was just another object, a mild amusement, a slight comfort.

(He should never have come.)

He came late at night, with a sheepish grin spreading across his face, with the demeanor of a man who'd been kicked out of his own home (had she really kicked him out?) He smelt of alcohol and a whiff of perfume and when he'd invited himself in, she stepped back and allowed it.

(It's not anything unusual. It's part of the service. They tell us that we should try to avoid it.)

She didn't even like him, or at least that's what she told herself. He was too smarmy, too absolutely sure of himself. He was too quick with comments that stung, and too focused on the job to see the world falling apart around him.

He was unfaithful to his wife.

(Just a warm body in her bed.)

He told her that he understood her, that he knew what she was thinking of, how she was feeling. He kissed her hard as he navigated her through the hallway, moving her around as if she was a giant chess piece in the game he was playing.

(Just a game, an incident. Just a momentary break from their mundane routine.)

He muttered her name as he pushed inside her, as his fingers gripped around her shoulders, and he buried his face in her hair. She closed her eyes and lost herself in a warm body providing the comfort she longed for.

He held her, for ten or fifteen minutes, telling her stories of adventures that happened a long time before they met each other. He fell asleep with a smile on his face and she wondered why it was so easy for him, how he could just blunder from one thing to another without any real thought for the debris he left behind.

She watched him sleep and wondered how he had broken past her armour, how he had gotten through the hard shell she had built around herself. She wondered if she would allow it to happen again.

She wondered if her was really just a warm body in her bed.


End file.
